


Bathroom Talks

by anna_marlena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of other Hales, Claudia is alive, Derek is 23, Erica and Isaac are Twins, M/M, and they are Hales, just something little I dreamed about, stiles is 19, there never was a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_marlena/pseuds/anna_marlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a family barbeque, Stiles and Derek have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, Merry Christmas! This is a little thing I dreamed about last week and it didn't leave me alone until I had written it down. I'm not happy with the entire thing, but I thought I would post it as a Christmas treat... I'm not happy with the title as well, but maybe you could suggest something better.
> 
> FYI, Derek has a bunch of siblings, Claudia is alive and the pack's emissary. There is no one else but the Hales and the Stilinskis, Lydia exists but is only mentioned...

“… And then Bettina said, she said, I wasn’t allowed to play with the doll, but it wasn’t her doll, so I went to Ms. Jennifer and she told Bettina that I was allowed to play with the doll and then I got the doll and Ayleen and I played with it and it was out patient, because we were doctors, just like daddy.” 

“Really?” Stiles sighed. Andrea had just started kindergarten a week before, along with her cousin Ayleen, and from what she was telling the young man, it was much more dramatic than it used to be back when Stiles was in kindergarten himself. Or maybe Andrea was just a born actress and they would see her on the big stage sooner rather than later.

“Yes, and she broke her leg and then we had to take it off, just like Logan does it when they catch a deer on full moon.” Stiles sighed again. It was beyond him why he had been seated at the kid’s table. It was logical that Logan and Laura, and Derek as well, sat at the other table, but Caspar was only half a year older and still he was allowed to sit at the grownups table. So unfair.

He had to admit though, listening to Andrea talking about kindergarten, and amputating a doll’s leg was much more entertaining that what was being talked about at the other table. 

“Like Logan does on the full moon? With his teeth?” He humored the girl and Andrea heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Nooo, dummie! We are not allowed to tell anyone that we are werewolves! It’s our secret!” she admonished the older boy, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but smile widely at the girl. Andrea was way too cute for her own good!

Maybe it wasn’t so unfair to be seated at the kid’s table after all.

Just then a shadow cast over the table and Stiles looked up to see Talia standing behind him.

“Can anyone of you see what’s taking Derek so long? He knows we’re meeting to discuss important things, and also, Michael is hungry and wants to start the barbeque, but he insists he can’t do it without his second oldest son at his side” the alpha said, grinning slightly at her husband’s sometimes really strange behavior.

“Urgh, mom, no! I’m not going to look what Der’s doing in the shower for so long! That’s gross!” Cora exclaimed from the other end of the table and her mother shot her a withering look.

“Don’t talk about your brother in such a manner, Cora-Lynn!” she admonished the girl and Cora shrunk slightly in her seat. It wasn’t nice to hear the ‘alpha voice’ as a human, and it certainly wasn’t any better when you were a wolf. On the contrary, it had to be much worse. 

“Anyone else? Someone who isn’t as immature as Cora, who doesn’t mind knocking at the bathroom door and ask when Derek’s going to grace us with his presence?” Talia asked again and was met with a wall of silence. Tristan was busy devouring the cupcake he had snuck from the kitchen and Erica and Isaac, the blonde twins that looked so unlike the rest of the family, tried their best to not look at their mother. Cora was just scowling. The alpha was just about to start talking again when Stiles got up from his chair. 

“Oh my God, you’re all ridiculous!” he exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defeat. “I’ll go.”

Stiles didn’t wait for anyone to say anything else, but marched back into the house, past his parents, Claudia smiling at her only son, and up the stairs to where all the bedrooms were located. Stiles peeked into Derek’s bedroom, but it was still empty, so the boy assumed his friend was still in the bathroom. Had he had wolf hearing, he would have heard the water running from outside on the patio. 

Stiles hesitated only for a second before he raised his hand and knocked at the wooden door of the bathroom. Moments passed but he got no answer. After knocking once more and again not getting any answer in return, he tried the door and to his surprise, it wasn’t locked. Well, in a house full of werewolves Stiles guessed one didn’t need to lock the door. Almost all the residents, except for the Hale patriarch Michael, could hear whether or not someone was in the bathroom. 

“Yo, Derek?” Stiles asked once he had opened the door a little bit. 

“Huh?” Derek answered above the noise from the running water. 

“Derek, your mom wanted to know-“

“Get inside and close the door! It’s warm in here and colder out there!” Derek cut Stiles off and Stiles did how he was told. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not saying anything.

“What did my mom want?” 

“What? Oh, yeah! She wanted to know when you’d be outside. Your dad wants to start the barbeque and your mom said you had important things to discuss” Stiles relayed the message and sat down on the toilet seat. He didn’t know why but he wanted to stay in the room for a bit longer and talk to Derek. Not that there was anything to talk about, really. They saw each other almost every day. Derek growled slightly in response to Stiles’ words.

“Seriously? My dad can’t start the barbeque on his own? And why do I need to be present anyways? It’s not like I’m going to take over the family business one day. I’m third in line. A lot has to happen before I become an alpha. But tell her I’ll be out in a moment” he replied, and Stiles could clearly hear the annoyance in Derek’s voice.

Derek loved his family, there was no question about that, but sometime he wished there weren’t so damn many people! And Stiles could understand why. Having eight siblings, a bunch of cousins and aunts and uncles, you could easily get crowded with so many people. Stiles only had his parents as immediate family, but seeing as he had grown up with the Hales around, it sometimes felt like there were a lot more people in his family as well. The Hale house was practically his second home. He had been in the same class as Erica and Isaac his entire life, and his mom and dad even were Tristan’s godparents. They were family.

“Are you still there?” Stiles jumped when he heard Derek’s voice. He hadn’t noticed how long he had been sitting on the toilet seat, quietly thinking about his and Derek’s family life. 

“Yeah” he said meekly, slightly embarrassed that Derek had caught him.

“Is there something else?” 

Stiles was about to say no, there was nothing else, he was going to go, but his mouth was faster than his brain, and without being able to stop it words came blurting out.

“What are we?”

“Huh?

“Like, what are we, the two of us?”

Derek was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t even moving underneath the water of the shower.

“Friends, I guess?” 

Stiles had expected this answer.

“And the other stuff?” Stiles was holding his breath. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with Derek, the two had known each other for as long as Stiles could remember, but he just had to know. 

“There are certain benefits to our friendship, I guess” Derek admitted, turned off the water and took a towel from the rack at the wall next to the shower. Stiles grinned. Yes, there certainly were benefits.

“Okay.” Stiles had expected that answer, but he didn’t really like it. He had never really thought about it before, but now that they were talking about it, he craved for something more between them. “Just benefits, then?”

Derek opened the shower curtain and looked at Stiles quizzically. Stiles could feel himself blush underneath the gaze.

“Why are you asking, Stiles? Is something wrong?” Derek asked, and there was concern evident in his voice. Why was Derek doing this to him? Why did he have to be so amazing? 

“So there is nothing… more?” 

Derek frowned, confused. 

“Do you… want there to be more?” Stiles looked up and at Derek, who was still standing in the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his torso.

“I don’t know…” Stiles saw Derek close his eyes and breathe once deeply.

“I… wouldn’t mind there being more” he finally admitted after beats of silence. Stiles eyes widened. Had he heard right? He slowly got up from his seat and stepped closer to Derek, stopping right in front of him.

“Really?” He smiled slightly, and his grin elicited one on Derek’s lips as well. 

“Really.”

Derek’s grin had evolved into a real smile now and he just nodded. He didn’t need to say anything. Before he had stopped moving his head, Stiles had already swooped in and captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t their first, and they had done a lot of other things than just kissing, but this felt different. This felt more real, a promise of a future together.  
Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, his body flush with his, letting the droplets of water soak through Stiles’ t-shirt. They didn’t care, it was warm outside, a little water was nothing. Wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, Derek pulled him even closer, if that was even possible, stepping backwards slowly, until he had pulled the other young man with him into the shower stall and was leaning on the tiled wall. They didn’t break the kiss for one moment.

Stiles snaked his arms around Derek’s neck, gripping the fine hairs at the nape of his neck slightly and making Derek growl into Stiles’ mouth.

They let their tongues dance, and their hands wander, until they both ran out of breath. It didn’t stop Derek from kissing a path down Stiles’ throat and towards his clavicle.

“Holy shit” the younger man exclaimed when Derek sucked at a particularly sensitive spot, hitting his hand against the wall and hitting the shower knob. With a rush water began pouring down on them, startling them in their exploring of the other’s body. Derek looked up at the shower head, then at Stiles and grinned. With new force he captured Stiles’ mouth and pulled him down slightly so they slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor of the shower, Stiles’ legs straddling Derek’s waist.

They didn’t care that water was pouring down on them and soaking their clothes, or rather, Stiles’ clothes and Derek’s towel. They didn’t care that their movements were clumsy, rushed and in awkward angles. The relief they felt of being close, touching, was just the same as if they had been in bed.

They stayed sitting on the ground of the shower, spend and exhausted, water still rushing down on them, but they were happy. Stiles placed lazy kisses along Derek’s jaw line and Derek was drawing circles with his fingers on Stiles’ exposed skin, where his shirt had ridden up and his pants been pulled down.

They didn’t say a word, and they didn’t need to. They knew that what they were feeling was mutual. 

“Your mom is still waiting on you” Stiles whispered eventually, and Derek chuckled slightly.

“And Andrea is probably already wondering where her Stiles is” he replied. He reached up his arm and turned off the water. 

Slowly, but without stopping from touching each other, they extracted themselves from the shower, wrapping new towels around themselves.

“I need clothes” Stiles deadpanned.

“You can have some of mine” Derek said, wrapping a towel tighter around his companion. Then he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

Opening the bathroom door Stiles ran smack into Laura. One look at the two young men and the girl immediately knew what was going on.

“So did you finally get your heads out of your asses and made it official?” she said with a laugh, but didn’t give them any time to answer. 

Looking from where Laura had been a second before to each other, Stiles and Derek couldn’t do anything but grin.


End file.
